1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holders, and particularly to a holder for holding an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistances, are ubiquitous. A user often needs to hold the electronic device with one hand and operate the electronic device with the other hand, and having both hands occupied may be an inconvenience for some users especially when driving.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.